Coming back from Suicide
by DrowningDemons
Summary: WARNING: COULD BE TRIGGERING! Wrote this because I've been wanting to write one of these, so yeah. Hope Potter is giving up. She's ready to suicide and be with her parents. Will she die, or will she live the rest of her life with a certain red haired Weasley? Fred/Katie Ginny/Neville Hope/George / Basically whole school bashing.


**Not the same characters I normally use... just a bit of a change-up. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: May be triggering to some!**

Hope Lily Potter was done. No one but Ginny, Neville, George, and Fred believed her. She had been hexed, taunted, physically beaten throughout the last week since the goblet had spouted out her name. Everyone hated her, for being an attention seeking brat. She had been going that way for the whole week. She was wearing thinner and thinner. Not just emotionally, but physically too. She was missing meals, and sleep, and her grades were dropping. Her friends would give her sad smiles, and try to cheer her up. George, the best at it, would give her a kiss on the cheek and cuddle with her on the couch until she fell asleep, but it just wasn't enough. The worst part of it was that none of the teachers but Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall did anything to try to stop it. The Abuse was getting to much to handle.

After another 2 weeks, it was too much to handle. She was pushed down a flight of stairs, and she was stuck in the Hospital Wing. She was stuck in there for 2 days, and that was when she came to her conclusion. When she was released from the Hospital Wing, she made her way to the owlery. She put her memories of the last few weeks into the vial, and sent it to Amelia bones, using a random owl. Then she got ink, parchment, and and a quill and headed to her next destination.

The lunch bell rang, and 5 minutes after lunch had started, everyone noticed Hope was missing, but only 4 students, and 1 professor seemed to care. Hope walked in, and all eyes were on her. She stood in front of the Staff table, and casted a Sonorus charm.

"You may be wondering what the attention seeking brat is doing up here," She began, as tears started running down her pale face. "Well, I'm here to tell you you've won. Congratulations. You've gotten your 'Girl-Who-Lived' / Attention seeking brat to get on her last string. But you didn't stop there, did you? No, you took that string, and you cut it. It's gone. Now, I'd like to than Ginny, Neville, George, Fred, Minnie and Poppy for being the only ones there for me. For that, I leave you all $500,000 Galleons," She paused, and sniffled. "And yes, I have that much money, I'm heir to Slytherin, Peverell, and Potter lines. Next, I leave all the Slytherin family heirlooms to Poppy, I hope you find something to help revolutionize the Wizarding healing world," She stopped again, wiping her cheeks of tears. "Next, all the Peverell heirlooms, I leave to Minnie, except for the invisibility cloak. Neville, my brother in all but blood, that's yours. Do me a favor and use it well." She coughed, continuing. "Ginny, I leave you my firebolt, become the best Chaser the world's seen, and get onto the Harpies, for me, yeah?" She sniffled again. "Fred, I leave you all my investments in Zonkos, The Three Broomsticks, and all the others. Also, take back the Marauder's map, and use it again, okay? Oh, I almost forgot Dobby, I leave you with my property in Australia, I know you've always wanted to go there, and I leave you $100,000 galleons." She sniffed, and started crying harder. "George... I don't know how I could ever repay you... but to you, I leave everything else I own. All my properties, vaults, and my love. Please stay happy for me. And to everyone else in this school, I leave my hate. Thanks for the abuse. Except, for Cedric, Cedric, good luck on the first task, to the true Hogwarts Champion." She finished her speech, walked over to George, and kissed him gently. She smiled, and held up the basilisk fang for everyone to see. Then, she plunged it into her wrist, after smiling at all her friends one last time, handed George a letter, and then collapsed onto the floor, and ceased breathing.

George grabbed her gently, holding her body close, crying into her hair. Everyone was dead silent, except for the 6 crying that were her friends, as was Dobby. Suddenly, a pure white phoenix appeared, and cried on Hope's open wound. The phoenix cooed softly, and stood on the table in front of George and Hope. Hope glowed a soft white color, and then she started moving.

"G-George?"

George lifted her chin up, and looked into those Emerald green eyes. They were seeing again, and were looking at him with love and sadness. He held her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Never leave me again... please please please please" he said to her, continuing to whisper please. She nodded, and sat there hugging him.

When his sobs ceased, he lifted her chin up again, softly, and kissed her slowly. They broke apart, hearing an annoyed coo from the now remember phoenix, and Hope screamed.

"HEDWIG!" and hugged the bird to her chest. Then, the 4 students, 2 teachers, 1 house elf, and phoenix walked out of the hall. Hope popped back in, a few seconds after she left and said "I quit the tournament, my phoenix canceled out the losing my magic if I don't compete. Magical Binding Contract my arsehole. Also, I sent my memories of all the abuse to Amelia Bones, prepare for Azkaban losers." and she walked back out. As soon as the door shut, there was havok, and many tried to get to the doors to beg for forgiveness, or write letters. But when the door was opened, no one was in sight.

**A few years later...**

Voldemort was never able to come back. Moody's fake was found out in the memories, because when replaying memories Polyjuice potion doesn't cover. Students, including Draco Malfoy and Cho Change were sent to Azkaban for 3 months for fellow student abuse. Dumbledore was fired, and Minnie was the new Headmistress. Hope, George, Fred, Ginny, Neville, and Minnie destroyed all the Horcruxes, including the one in Hope's head. Fred married Katie Bell, Ginny and Neville were dating, as were George and Hope. George and Hope had been together ever since that... day, and were inseparable. Today was the last day of school for Hope, Ginny, and Neville.

"Congratulations guys!" Fred, George, a pregnant Katie and Poppy screamed, throwing confetti.

Everyone laughed, and everyone hugged each other. Ginny and Hope were talking to Katie about her baby, when Hope felt a pair of arms slip around her waist.

"I've missed you so much" George whispered into her ear, kissing right below her jaw.

"And I you," She whispered back, turning around and kissing him.

When they parted, he looked into her eyes, full of love and slightly dazed. He knew he had to do it then, before he lost his nerve.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, and at her nod led her away to a place out of earshot of everyone.

"You know I love you right?" He said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah..." she replied, getting nervous as well.

"Well you know how I want to see you every second for the rest of my life, and never leave your side, and well, I was um, wondering if you'd let this bloke marry you?" He asked, getting down on one knee, fumbling with a box as he opened it. Inside it was a silver band, with a single diamond in the center, with two rubies on each side.

Hope somehow managed to choke out a yes and fell on him, kissing him on the ground. The others noticed and came over, and quickly found out about the new fiances.

**A few months later**

Hope and George had gotten married, with Ginny and Neville engaged. Fred and Katie's first-born had been born, with Ginny and Hope as godmothers, and George and Neville Godfathers. Their firstborn was a girl, named Lilly Molly Weasley, and she had black hair, freckles, and crystal blue eyes.

One night, Hope was laying in bed, thinking.

"Knut for your thoughts?" George asked her.

"I was just thinking about 4th year, is all. And how depressed I was. Now, 4 years later, I'm married, happy, and I have the rest of my life with the best friends and husband one could ask for. I'll never be able to repay Hedwig for bringing me back," At this George hugged her to him tightly.

"Hope... if you hadn't been brought back, I would've gone mad. I don't even want to think about that. I'm just happy we're all here, and happy.

He kissed her, and they fell asleep, happy and content.

**The end guys! It's pretty bad ik but it was fun/depressing to write. I was crying so badly gosh xD If you didn't cry, kudos to you! Review and read my other oneshot, and my soon to be story coming out. Thanks!**


End file.
